1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current source inverter and an operation method thereof, and particularly to a current source inverter and an operation method thereof that have advantages of a simple control method, less power conversion times, higher power conversion efficiency, and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an inverter can convert input power of a direct current power supply into alternating current power, and output the alternating current power to a load or a city main. If a voltage and a current of the load or the city main coupled to the inverter are in phase, a frequency of the alternating current power is two times to a frequency of the voltage and the current of the load or the city main, and the alternating current power can inversely influence the direct current power supply and generate low frequency current ripples on the direct current power supply. If the direct current power supply is a renewable energy (e.g. solar energy or wind energy), the direct current power supply with the low frequency current ripples may reduce efficiency of a maximum power output function of the renewable energy. Therefore, how to design an inverter that can reduce influence on the direct current power supply caused by the alternating current power of the load or the city main becomes an important issue for an inverter designer.